Outbreak on 23rd Street/Part 1 - "New Beginnings"
Part 1 - Created by JerryWiffleWaffle. _____________________________________________________ "We get that weapon supply yet? I don't think my low supply of ammo will help me." Richard Olsen said, reloading his Winchester 1887. "I dunno. I'll look out the window." Peter Collins said, peeking around and looking outside a musty window, spotting a few green crates. "I'm pretty sure those four green crates are our weapon supply. I heard food comes every week..." "Good 'cuz I don't want my family starving." Mr. Olsen replied. The residents of 23rd Street had experienced a major outbreak of zombies recently, along with the rest of New York City. Everything had gone to chaos, with millions dying and even more struggling to stay alive. Mr. Peter Collins had called in for a weapon supply from their local U.S. bunker a few days ago, so the street would not be helpless. Richard Olsen had slowly opened the door, gripping his 1887 harder. "Wanna help me get some more guns? I'll radio Bailey over so we can all get a share of weapons." Mr. Olsen suggested, looking for any zombies. "Sure. Where is Bailey staying?" Mr. Collins replied. "I dunno. She's probably still at her house. I can see a bunch of sandbags and boarded windows. Where the hell did she get that .50cal turret?!" "Mrs. Sarkas told me that her husband brought it home one day before he died, and she stored it in the basement for emergency use." Owen Collins, Peter's son, piped up. Bailey Sarkas was a tough woman in her mid thirties. She used to be in the military, like her husband, until he had died in the war. After being acknowledged about her husband's death, Bailey resigned from the military and returned to her normal life. Her house was down the street from the Collins' house was (where everyone was staying because it was the largest house on the street). "Hmm... I'll radio her in case if you want to go. We'll need all the firepower we can get to survive the invasion." Mr. Olsen said, grabbing his rectangular radio. ___________________ Roughly a few mintues later... "It's a go. We're going out there to see what's in those crates. Owen, you may want to come with us, but it's up to your mother." Mr. Olsen said, looking to Owen and then to Ashlynn Collins. She nodded solemnly, and Owen stepped up to the door, along with Mr. Olsen and his father, Mr. Collins. Mr. Olsen opened the door wider and nodded to Bailey, who had also opened her door. After a few moments of silence, they all rushed to the crates, watching all sides. Mr. Collins had given his son a loaded M1911 for protection. Despite not doing much damage against the zombies, it was still better than bare hands. "What do we have here?" Mr. Olsen asked, scavenging around the crate. In the first crate, there were three M4A1s, three M16s, two G36s, and a bunch of ammo. In the third crate, there were four MP5s, four Benelli CB M2s, four RATMILs, and a bunch of ammo. In the third crate, there were two Benelli M4s, two Armsel Strikers, two Franchi SPAS-12s, and a bunch of ammo. In the fourth crate, there was one M249 SAW, one Steyr AUG HBAR, one L86 LSW, one Ares Shrike, and a bunch of ammo.However, there was one last rectangular crate made of wood. Owen opened it to find an RPG-7 with many missiles. Damn, these people could start a fucking revolution with the arsenal they had. "Whoa! An RPG?" He exclaimed. Bailey Sarkas looked over, and looked back at the two fathers. "Anyone want to take that RPG-7? If no one does, I can." She suggested. Mr. Olsen and Mr. Collins looked at each other and then back at their neighbor. "It's yours. We'll take the assault rifles and sub-machines. Have you heard from the Moretti's yet? I saw their house crash down, hopefully it didn't kill them." Mr. Collins said, giving the second crate to Mr. Olsen. "No. Hopefully they're all right. If we don't hear from them by tomorrow, we can scavenge through the rubble to see." Bailey said, nodding and going back to her house. Owen had helped her carry the crate full of shotguns back to the house. But there was something else bothering his mind. "Over there! I see zombies!!" He pointed, dropping the crate. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:Outbreak on 23rd Street Category:Storylines Category:Non-Canon